


Wicked Game

by kelseycurtis



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Lawyer Negan, Murder, Murder Mystery, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Smut, Violence, alternative universe, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: This is my second entry for a Tumblr writing challenge only this one is going to be multi chapter. The theme is Lawyer Negan.





	1. Chapter 1

Lawyer Slot Challenge 

Chapter 1

Negan’s P.O.V

I sat at my desk, filling out the final set of paperwork for the case I had recently won. I was expecting work to be quiet now…that thought however was short lived as my desk phone rang. I put down my pen and answered the phone.   
“Hello this is Detective Harrison, am I speaking with Negan from DL Saviours?” Came a female voice from the other end of the line.  
“Speaking.”  
“Would you be able to come down to the precinct as soon as possible. Mrs Blake requires her lawyer.”  
“Of course, may I ask why?”  
“I suspect she had some role to play in the murder of her husband Philip Blake, but I can fill you in when you get down here.”

Well shit. I felt pretty awful only having heard the news now. I had met with the couple a few times; some were social but most of them weren’t. A lot of the time it was because I needed to defend Philip Blake in court. He was constantly getting himself in trouble, most of the crimes were violence related. His wife Roxy Blake had never been in any kind of trouble on the other hand. Not that I was aware of at least. As far as I was concerned she was the perfect trophy wife and they had been happy together. I put away the paper work and put on my suit jacket before leaving my office and going to my car. 

I made it over to the precinct in a fair amount of time and headed straight inside. I was taken to the interrogation room by Detective Andrea Harrison, a feisty blonde woman who seemed like she didn’t take no shit from anyone. Inside the interrogation room sat Roxy Blake, her not a blonde curl out of place, her black floral dress clinging to her body whilst her cheeks were mascara stained from her tears. She had a cigarette between her fingers, that had already been half smoked. She looked up at me as I entered and then at Detective Harrison. I sat down beside her and turned back to Detective Harrison. 

“I would like an hour alone with my client, the case file and a latte,” I spoke.   
Detective Harrison didn’t look impressed but didn’t argue, instead she forced a smile and handed over the case file before getting me the coffee. Once Roxy and I were alone we could finally talk.   
“I hate to be blunt Mrs Blake but did you kill your husband?” I asked, trying to sound sympathetic.   
Roxy burst into tears again, shaking her head, “no, I’d never hurt him.”  
“Do you have any idea who could have killed your husband?”  
“I mean he had a lot of enemies so it could be anyone of them. But there were no signs of a break in so it had to be someone who was either inside the house at the time or had access to the house.”

I opened up the casefile and was greeted with an image of the scene of the crime and the body. Philip Blake was laying on the ground, a small pool of blood which had come from the killing blow. A large shard of glass was sticking out of his right eye. I read that the glass came from a fish tank and there were signs of a fight.   
“We’re gonna find the person who did this ok. I can assure you of that Mrs Blake. Is there somewhere you could stay for now? A friend or family?” I asked.  
“Uhm yes, I have a close friend I can stay with.”  
“Great. Well I’m not gonna bombarded you with plans or more questions today. You look like you need a decent meal and some sleep. I’ll drop by tomorrow if that’s alright with you?”

“Of course.”  
Roxy pulled out a slip of paper and wrote an address on it before handing it to me. She ran her fingers through her hair, I could only imagine what she was going through right now. First the murder of her husband and then being accused of the murder. She was having more than a bad day. I closed the case file and led Roxy out of the room, handing the file back to Detective Harrison.   
“Is there someone that could take Mrs Blake home to gather some things?” I asked.  
“I’ll have Officer Dixon take her home. So long as she doesn’t touch anything or get in the way.”  
I turned back to Roxy and made sure she had my number in case anything happened. We parted ways, although I made sure I had a copy of the case file to take home with me that I would thoroughly look through tonight. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, I showered and changed into a clean suit, having another quick look over the case file over breakfast. I packed my briefcase and took another look at the address given. The address took me to a far-out cabin on the edge of the woods. I parked and knocked on the door, not getting an answer. I frowned and tried the handle, the door swinging open. I took a hesitant step inside, scanning the area. The whole place was made from wood including the furniture. Talk about fire hazard. I heard a crack and turned to the kitchen area to find a medium height, muscular brunette stabbing a block of ice with a pick. 

She glared at me and stabbed the ice once more.   
“Who the fuck are you?” She spoke coldly.   
“I’m Mrs Blake’s Lawyer. I’m assuming you’re her friend.”  
“She’s out the back.”  
I took this as my cue to leave, heading straight for the back door. I didn’t fancy sticking around her much longer. I found Roxy out on the back porch, smoking and looking through a photo album. She turned to me and smiled kindly.   
“Good morning Mr Morgan,” she spoke.  
“Please, call me Negan. 

She seemed a little better than yesterday or maybe she was a lot stronger than she looked.   
“Can I offer you something to drink? Or a cigarette?” She asked.  
“That depends do I have to go back in to the kitchen with your scary friend.”  
Roxy laughed, “Gwen’s not scary. She just doesn’t like a lot of people.”  
“That I can tell. I’ll have a coffee thank you.”  
Roxy went back inside to make coffee. I stayed out on the porch, sneaking a quick look at the photo album. Pictures of her and Mr Blake. They looked happy together, then again I suppose most couples did on their wedding day. 

I turned over the next page to see more photos. One of them at a party together, although Roxy’s smile didn’t quite meet her eyes. Roxy came back out with two mugs of coffee and handed me one. She looked over my shoulder and smiled softly, her eyes becoming glassy. She swallowed hard and composed herself.   
“So looking over the case file did you find anything?” She asked.  
“There was no sign of a break in like you said yesterday so I’m with you on that it had to be someone inside the house. Someone close to the both of you. Obviously, there was a fight. Did you hear anything that night?”

Roxy sighed and shook her head, “no our bedroom was on the top floor and the study was on the ground floor. I feel awful for not hearing anything. I could have done something to stop it.”  
She started sobbing again, putting her head in her hands. I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she quickly moved into a hug, resting her head against my chest. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her. I would be lying if I didn’t say I found her attractive but I was here for a reason and getting into bed with a widow was not that reason, regardless of how beautiful she was.

“I’m sorry I’m such a mess, I just miss him so much,” she cried.   
“I understand. No need to apologize at all. I’m here to help in any way that I can.”  
“Thank you, that means a lot.”  
She pulled away from the hug and took a sip from her mug. Roxy looked over the case file herself and relayed to me her version of the events that transpired. I felt sorry for her. She was a sweet lady who had loved her husband dearly and the fact she had to find said man dead yesterday morning made me really feel for her. I wanted to make this right for her, I’d do everything I could for her. She deserved justice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roxy’s P.O.V

I looked up at Negan and smiled softly, “would you mind if we continued this over breakfast?” I haven't eaten a thing yet.”  
“Not at all,” he spoke returning my smile with a kinder, sympathetic one.  
I led him inside and opened the fridge, pulling out various fruits. Oranges, grapes, strawberries, peaches. I began cutting the oranges and peaches in to bite size segments whilst Negan sat at the table.  
“So if I was to be found guilty, how long would I get?” I asked a little shakily.  
“Twenty-five to life. But I can assure that isn’t going to happen. Looking over the case file there’s no evidence you did it. Detectives just normally assume it’s the other half when a married man or woman ends up dead.”

I felt a stab at my chest and tears fill my eyes once more at the word ‘dead’. I made a frustrated sound, getting annoyed with myself for crying all the time. I needed to be stronger.  
“I’m sorry, it’s just all this is still sort of registering. I’m hoping I’m just in a terrible dream and that soon I'll wake up,” I said.  
“There’s no need to apologize Mrs Blake, I understand.”  
“Please call me Roxy.”  
“I have to keep this professional.”  
“Then I shall go back to calling you Mr Morgan.”

I took my breakfast over to the table, sitting down opposite him. I popped a grape in my mouth, the sweetness coating my tongue as I bit down.  
“So there’s no fingerprints or DNA samples?” I asked.  
“None out of the ordinary, no. Just yours, Mr Blake’s and your staff. We need to start building your case, just in case it comes to that.”  
“I already told you my side of things.”  
“I want you to tell me again, see if you can remember any little details.”

I nodded, I guess it was also just in case the police tried to catch me out.  
“So we went to bed sometime after tenish I think the night before. Philip was a little stressed from a bad day at work, something hadn't gone quite right. I think a bad business deal or something,” I began.  
“Can you remember him saying anything about the business deal? Who it was with? What it was about?”  
“He never liked to go into details, he didn't like me to worry. But I’m sure he's left some paperwork lying around somewhere. He was always doing that. I went to sleep half an hour later maybe; I don’t know about him.”

“We'll get the police to find that paperwork ok, maybe ask around at his office,” Negan spoke reassuring me.  
“I woke up once in the night, maybe around three and he wasn't in bed,” I could feel that familiar lump in my throat again and my eyes well up, “I feel like maybe if I'd gone down stairs or something I could have stopped it. That’s when the time of death was right? A little before that. If I'd just woken up earlier or something.”  
“There wasn't anything you could have done. None of this is your fault Mrs Blake. It’s common for the victim’s other half to feel guilt and blame themselves. That feeling will pass eventually,” Negan grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

I swallowed hard feeling something like electricity between us. I took my and away and dropped my gaze. That wasn't right, just because I was mourning and starved of human affection and touch didn’t mean I should feel like that. My husband had been dead for a day and here I was getting a little excited from a kind gesture from my fucking lawyer. Anyone else seeing that would question it. I needed to get a handle on my emotions, my grief, my freaking life. I cleared my throat and went back to telling my story.

“I awoke at half six, put on my dressing gown and went to find my husband. I knew he would be in the study, he was always there when he couldn't sleep. I didn’t notice anything off as I went down there. I opened the door and found him laying there,” I continued.  
“It says you didn't call the cops straight away, why?”  
“I just found my dead husband, forgive me for being a little hysterical and not thinking logically straight away.”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to sound accusatory.”  
“I understand it looks suspicious, police probably think I hid evidence in that time or something.”  
“You’re quite the smart woman Mrs Blake.”  
“I’m not just a pretty face.”  
“You most certainly aren't.”

There is was again, that electricity, the long gaze holding. I cleared my throat, offering him another coffee.  
“It's fine I'll get it,” he insisted.  
He got to his feet and prepared a fresh pot. I picked up the last peach segment, it’s juices running down my fingers. I finished it off before sucking my fingers clean. I heard Negan curse and looked over to see he had completely missed the mug and poured coffee over the counter as he had been too busy focusing on me. I rushed over to help him clean it up, both of us grabbing paper towels and covering the area in them.  
“Shit I’m sorry,” he spoke, avoiding eye contact.  
“It's fine.”

His hand brushed against mine and I inhaled deeply. I finished cleaning up the coffee and began dabbing at the small stain on his shirt.  
“You don’t strike me as the clumsy type,” I spoke.  
“And what type do I strike you as?” He asked, his voice filled with confidence.  
I bit my lip, feeling a blush creep across my cheeks, “well you’re a lawyer meaning you must be quite confident, you know how to hold the attention of the entire room.”  
He shrugged, smiling, “you’re not wrong.”  
At that moment, his phone rang. He gave me an apologetic look and answered it. I began to clean up breakfast so I wasn’t being rude and eavesdropping on his conversation. 

Once he hung up he began to gather his things. I felt a little deflated to see he would be leaving so soon. It had been nice for some other company.  
“I’m sorry I have to cut and run like this Mrs Blake is there another time we could meet so that I could go over your husbands will with you?” He asked.  
“Of course, I’m free tonight. Dinner? We seem to work better when there’s food or coffee involved,” I shrugged.  
Negan hesitated for a moment, he was thinking it might seem unprofessional. He was right, it was. I shouldn’t have even suggested it. I just hated being stuck in this huge cabin all day with only Gwen for company.  
“I’m sorry that was an inappropriate request,” I apologised.  
“No, it's fine. Dinner sounds good, it’ll beat my own cooking I’m sure. You alright if I come by at six?”  
“Alright I’ll see you then.”  
We exchanged smiles as he left. Now what the hell was I gonna cook?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Negan’s P.O.V

I arrived a little late apologising as I entered the cabin. Roxy was sat at the kitchen table, two plates of steak in front of her. She looked up at me, her face lighting up a little. She smiled and motioned for me to sit.   
“I figured you’d be a medium guy. You actually like your steak cooked,” Roxy smiled.  
“What gave it away?”   
“Just a lucky guess really.”  
“Well thank you for dinner.”  
She poured me a glass of red wine before starting her meal. I’d only have the one glass of wine, I didn’t want to overdo it when I had plenty of work to do. I looked around the place and frowned.

“Where’s Gwen?” I asked.  
“Oh, she’s gone out tonight, she likes to work out a lot.”  
“I can tell, those guns were pretty hard to miss.”  
Roxy laughed, “they are indeed.”  
I cleared my throat, I had to keep this professional. I was here for a reason, not a date which is what this was starting to feel like. I waited till we had both finished our meal before opening my briefcase and producing her husband's will. Roxy poured herself another glass of red wine before looking it over. I’d read through it earlier, nothing in there out of the ordinary. 

Roxy sighed and put it down before meeting my gaze.   
“I can’t run his company. I don’t know how,” She spoke as if she were embarrassed.   
“Then what would you do with it?”  
“Sell it. Give it to someone who actually knows what they’re doing instead of some stupid blonde.”  
“You’re not a stupid blonde Mrs Blake.”  
“You’d be surprised. Do you have a rough idea of how much the company would sell for? He always kept me in the dark about things like this.”  
“A couple of hundred thousand maybe. That’s a rough estimate.”  
“Wow. I wouldn’t even know what to do with that money.”

Roxy noticed my empty wine glass and began to pour me a new one.  
“One glass is enough for me, thank you,” I spoke.  
“You’re not a lightweight, are you?” She asked, a small smirk playing at the corner of her lips.  
“No. I just want to keep a clear head.”  
“Well I need to get rid of this wine so you’re going to help me finish it.”  
I tried to reason with her, finding another excuse but she wasn’t having it. Eventually we moved into the lounge and sat together on the couch, another bottle of wine being opened.   
“I’ve started to make funeral plans. It’s a lot harder than it seems,” she sighed.

“Is there anything I could help you with?” I asked.  
“Oh no, you’ve been a help enough even though it’s your job but your very good at it.”  
“It’s not just my job Mrs Blake. Most lawyers don’t care for their clients at all, they only care about their pay check. So, we might seem good at our jobs but really we have to keep our clients out of prison in order for a good pay day.”  
“Oh, so your being extra nice to me for an extra fee?”  
“No. I have enough money. I guess I just feel bad for what’s happened to you. First your husbands murdered and then your accused of being the culprit. That can’t be easy but you’ve held it together better than most.”

She smiled, tears in her eyes, “I don’t feel like I’m holding it together. I’m scared. I don’t know what to do now that he’s gone. I just feel like I’m at a dead end. Its times like these when I’m with you where I feel a little bit better, just someone to talk to you know?”  
“I know the feeling.”  
“There’s times where I just feel numb to it all and I hate it, I just want to feel something, anything than that. Sometimes I worry myself with how much I crave human contact,” her voice cracked as she tried to fight back tears, “I’m nothing without him.”  
I placed a tentative hand on her knee, forcing her gaze on me, “that’s not true. It might feel that way at the moment but it gets better, trust me.”

There was a moment of silence between us. I knew what was happening and I should be the gentleman and not take advantage of a grieving widow but I couldn’t stop myself. Our lips met in a soft kiss at first before her hands grabbed fistfuls of my jacket, pulling me closer. I tangled my fingers in her blonde curls, deepening the kiss. She straddled my lap, her skirt hiking up. Roxy wrapped her arms around me, her lips on mine once more. My free hand rested on her lower back as she continued to cling to me desperately.

Finally, we pulled away for air, still both clinging to each other.   
“We shouldn’t be doing this,” she breathed.   
“I know.”  
“Bedroom?”  
I nodded and she climbed off my lap before taking me by the hand and leading me to her bedroom. No sooner we were both inside and the door was closed I was on her once more, kissing her like I needed air to breathe. In a mess of hands, we both began to undress each other quickly, the garments joining each other on the floor. My hands moved to her lace covered breasts, squeezing them gently. Roxy moaned softly, her lips pressed to my neck. 

Roxy pushed me to sit down on the edge of the bed before removing her black lacy underwear. I pulled her closer by her hips, placing kisses along her stomach and chest. She was addicting, every time I got a taste for more it still wasn’t enough, I needed all of her at once. I wanted to make her feel good, make her feel better even if it only lasted the night. I picked her up and placed her down on the bed before climbing on top of her. I began kissing my way down her body until I settled between her legs. Roxy moaned as my tongue began to circle her clit. 

Her fingers tangled in my hair, and her hips bucked a little as if demanding more. I hoisted her legs over my shoulders and continued, tracing various patterns across her clit and seeing which one would make her moan the loudest. She moaned my name, her back arching as I pushed two fingers into her. I started a gentle pace, curling my fingers against her g-spot. I applied more pressure with tongue, groaning at the taste of her. Roxy was soon shaking, her knuckles probably white from how hard she was gripping my hair. A few seconds later she came, cursing and rutting her hips against my face. 

I let her ride it out before kissing my way back up to her neck. Roxy wrapped her arms and legs around me, kissing me softly. I blindly pulled my boxers off before slowly pushing into her, both of us moaning at the feeling. I started a slow, gentle pace and covered her neck in kisses. Roxy clung to me, her nails scratching my back softly as I brought her closer to completion. As if bored with the position Roxy rolled us over, straddling me and starting her own pace. She braced herself by placing her hands on my shoulders as she rode me. I moaned at the change of pace, gripping her hips. I matched her pace as she began to roll her hips against mine. I threw my head back against the pillow, cursing. 

Roxy leaned down, kissing me once more as her pace slowed so that she could focus on the head of my cock. My fingertips dug in to her sides at the change of pace as she forced more moans from me. Roxy continued, her lips on my neck. I needed to cum, this was soon turning into sweet torture and I just needed to finish. I pulled her down on to me, starting a faster pace. Roxy moaned, our paces matching once more. I could feel her start to clench around me, signalling me that she was close. I reached between us and began rubbing her clit. 

She became putty in my hands, letting me control her pleasure and oncoming orgasm. A few more thrusts and she reached her second orgasm of the evening, moaning my name over and over. I reached my own with a loud curse and my hips bucking against hers. Roxy flopped down next to me exhausted as we both came down from our highs. I pulled her close, kissing her temple and closing my now heavy eyes. She nestled into my chest, making soft sounds of contentment before the both of us fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Roxy’s P.O.V

I awoke next to a still sleeping Negan. I smiled to myself and climbed out of bed carefully so I didn’t wake him. I showered and changed into clean clothes before preparing breakfast. Pancakes with cream and blueberries for me. Eventually Negan awoke and was dressed in his clothes from last night. He seemed hurried, desperate to get out of here. That was normal for most men the morning after. I smiled sweetly and greeted him.   
“Good morning,” I spoke before lighting up a cigarette.  
“I gotta get going, I’m already late for work.”  
“Not until you’ve had breakfast.”  
“I can't.  
“But I've remembered something about the morning Philip was murdered.”

This seemed to grab his attention and he sat down. I motioned for him to take some pancakes and he took two. He covered them in syrup before looking at me, imploring me to continue.  
“Yes, I remember now. I woke up and it was a little bit before two. I remember the fish tank had broken earlier that day and I'd salvaged a piece of glass. I went downstairs to find my husband at his desk going through more damn paperwork. Unfortunately, there was a little scuffle before I could jab the glass in his eye. And I didn’t call the police straight away, I was busy making it look like the fish tank got broken in the fight,” I confessed.  
Negan had stopped eating, his face twisted in horror. He sat back in his chair, wanting to put some distance between us.

“Did you just confess to murdering your husband?” He asked.  
“Yep. Gosh that’s thrilling to say out loud.”  
Negan got to his feet and I watched as he made unsure movements. He didn’t know how to process this. The sweet fragile woman he'd slept with last night was the killer all along.   
“I can’t defend you for this,” he spoke finally.  
“Oh, you can and you will. After all my confession wasn't recorded so how can you prove it? You need evidence, just like the cops do. But if you want to keep your head you'll keep your mouth shut.”  
He still seemed taken back by all this. Like he was hoping it was all some elaborate joke.   
“You can go to work now if you want too. But I'll see you at the funeral. And there’s a few more things I want to go over you with when it comes to the will,” I smiled.

With that he took his leave, rushing to the door. I smiled to myself, finishing my cigarette before clearing the table. I glanced at the clock, Gwen should be back soon. She could help put the finishing touches on the funeral plans.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, the day of the funeral arrived, about damn time I got to bury my husband. I put my best black dress on, scraped my hair back in a tight bun and put on a black fascinator that came with a small veil. I took one final look in the mirror before going out to the funeral car provided. I checked my purse contained some tissues, I had to make this seem believable. Once I arrived at the church not that myself or my late husband were religious I headed inside and took my seat at the front. Gwen sat down next to me, putting an arm around me before I turned on the water works. 

Once the funeral and the burial were finally over it was time for the wake. Most mourners met up at the local country club, heading straight for the bar. Gwen had already gotten me a glass of wine as well as her own glass. Gwen looked up as Negan entered the venue and he was clearly looking for me.  
“Your boy toys here,” she grumbled.  
I smiled to myself as he made his way over to us.   
“Mrs Blake, could we talk in private please?” He asked.  
So, he wasn't quite pussy whipped yet, I needed to work on that. I’m sure I could now. 

“Of course,” I forced a smile and led him out the back to one of the unused rooms.   
Negan closed the door behind us as I perched on the edge of a table, the skirt of my dress bunching around my hips a little. I noticed the small glance and the way he tried to hide it.   
“I want you to know that I haven't gone to the cops with your confession. But I won't be defending you in court. I can't when I know your guilty,” he explained.  
“That's not happening. For starters, it won't come to that as I would need to be arrested first and secondly you will carry out what you were hired to do. I can pay you more, whether it be money or other things,” I smirked.

“That was a mistake,” he snapped.  
“Was it? Or are you just saying that because I'm the killer and you need to gain some moral high ground to make yourself feel better? You were the one that kissed me first. You were the one that came onto and fucked a poor grieving widow who didn’t know any better, some would say you took advantage of the situation.”  
“Bullshit, it was part of your fucking plan all along.”  
“True but how many people will see it like that. Grieving widows don't lure their lawyers to the bedroom.”

He was pacing now, much like a caged animal, “this is so fucked, you’re a fucking psychopath.”  
“Insulting me won’t make your situation better. You slept with a murderer who is also your client. With a face like yours I bet you've fucked a lot of your clients.”  
I slipped off the edge of the table and went over to him. He stopped pacing and turned to face me. I straighten his tie, my fingers smoothing down the material.  
“Now listen to me. You are going to remain my lawyer and not say a word to anyone. Besides you don't have any evidence so even if you do nobody will believe you. I wonder what you'd be like around me if I hadn't confessed. I bet you would still would want to get in my pants...or maybe after all this you still do.”

Negan glared at me, “I don't.”  
“You’re so sure about that?” My hand trailed down further, cupping him through his trousers.   
He was already half hard. I smiled, meeting his gaze. His hard resolve was slowly caving in. I leaned forward, standing on my tip toes to kiss him. He grabbed me, one arm locked tight around my waist and the other grabbing my rear. I nipped at his bottom lip, earning a growl from him. He pushed me back on to the table, positioning himself between my legs and wrapping them around his waist. His lips were on mine again in a rough, messy kiss. I grabbed a fistful of his hair, scooting myself closer to the edge of the table. 

His movements slowed until finally he pulled away, shaking his head.   
“We're not doing this again,” he spat as if the idea itself was repulsive.  
“Not now at least but I'm sure you'll come around.”  
He opened his mouth to say something but then thought better of it before leaving the room. I sat up and pulled my skirt down before Gwen poked her head round the door.  
“Everything alright?” She asked.  
“Fine, nothing I can’t handle,” I smiled.  
Gwen stepped further into the room, making sure to close the door behind her. When she reached, me she pulled me into a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around her as her lips trailed down my neck.   
“You just always have a way of making me feel better,” I sighed more to myself than her.   
Gwen smirked against my shoulder before getting down on her knees and peppering more kisses across my thighs.   
“Don’t be gentle,” I spoke, my fingers in her short brown hair.  
“I wasn’t planning on it.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Negan’s P.O.V

I made it back to the office and called Simon in. He was the only one I trusted with something as bad as this. I told him the whole story and he sat there stunned.  
“Shit. You really are in deep shit,” he spoke.  
“Neck fucking deep in it.”  
“You just really couldn't have not fucked the killer.”  
I shot him a glare, which shut him up. My mind was still playing over what could have happened at the wake if I hadn't said no. How good she had felt last time. How badly I wanted her again, as if now knowing she was a murderer made her all that more sexy. Maybe I just had a thing for dangerous women.

I ran my fingers through my hair making a sound of frustration. I didn’t know what to do. I could wear a wire for the cops and get her to confess again but I’m sure she would be smart enough to see through that. I couldn't palm her off to someone else, firstly she wouldn’t allow that and secondly it wouldn't be fair on said person.   
“What the fuck do I do?” I asked.  
“Go to the cops about it, I'll start doing some digging, see if I can find anything else about her that they might find unsavoury.”  
“Thanks Simon.”

He smiled before leaving my office to get to work. I suppose I should head down to the precinct to let Detective Harrison know. I gathered my things and put on my suit jacket. Just as I was about to leave however the phone rang. I sighed and answered.  
“I think you should come over, there's a few things I want to go over with you. And you did leave me all hot and bothered back at the funeral. I mean I know a lot of people crave sex at funerals but what you did was rude,” came Roxys voice.  
“I’m not coming over.’  
“Aww, what if I say please?”

I bit my lip, she knew exactly what game she was playing. And I wanted to give in, I wanted to go running to her but it wasn't right. I had to do my job.   
“Negan, I know your still there, your breathings gotten heavier. Are you imagining all the different ways I could say please for you? Maybe I'm bent over your desk, ready and waiting. Please daddy, please fuck me. Maybe I should stop by sometime, get a closer look at your office,” she continued to taunt in the most seductive voice she could manage.  
I felt my cock twitch as she called me ‘daddy’. Fuck I needed her. I'd bend her over my fucking desk for a spanking. Turn that perfect ass bright red.

“Are you hard for me daddy? Is that big cock of yours straining against your tight trousers? I bet it is. I’d love to trace it with my tongue. I bet you'd love that too, me in front of you on my knees. Please daddy, let me suck your cock.”  
I couldn’t fight it anymore. I needed her, needed to fuck her hard, assert my dominance. Let her know she didn’t have control over me.   
“I’m coming over,” I spoke.  
“Goodie, I'll be waiting.”

I left my office and headed straight for the cabin. I parked in the drive and made my way to do the door. I got to the window, the glass door letting me see straight into the house. Roxy was sat on the kitchen table dressed in a black corset, with matching panties, stockings, heels and dressing gown. Gwen was peppering kisses across Roxy’s thighs. I hesitated, I shouldn't feel shocked or even hurt but I was. I should have guessed her and Gwen had a thing from the start. I entered their home and Gwen turned to glare at me.   
“Your boy toys here,” Gwen spat without turning to look at Roxy.  
“Oh, don’t be like that baby, you'll get to fuck me in this later. I can’t let him have all the goods at once.” 

Gwen stormed past me and left the cabin. Roxy crossed her legs and smiled. Needless to say, I wasn't as aroused as I had been on the way here now. To know that I was just here for fun...although I should have expected it. Roxy got down from the table, making her way over to me. Her hair and makeup was very similar to a pin up girl, much like her outfit. I swallowed hard as she stood before me.   
“You’re not upset, are you? I got all dressed up for you daddy. It would be a shame if you let it go to waste.”  
“It was a mistake coming here.”

Roxy rolled her eyes, “are we going to keep running around in circles like this every time. Fuck what’s good, give into what feels right.”  
She pulled me into a slow kiss, her nails running over my scalp. I pulled her close, picking her up and putting her back down on the kitchen table. I noticed the small bruises across Roxy’s thighs probably left from Gwen the night before. Roxy tilted my chin so I was looking at her face instead.   
“Are you going to fuck me daddy?” She asked putting that sultry tone on once more.  
“Say please.”

Roxy broke out into a grin, “pretty please daddy.”  
I pressed my lips to hers hard probably smudging her dark red lipstick. One hand rested between her legs, rubbing her through the black lace. She moaned softly, her hips bucking into my touch. I could already feel how wet she was through the thin material of her panties. I slipped my fingers past the material and circled her clit. She moaned again, her nails running down the back of my neck. I unclasped her stockings with my other hand. Roxy unbuckled my belt and loosened my suit pants. She pulled them and my boxers down just enough for my cock to spring free.

I pulled her panties aside, rubbing the head of my cock against her wetness. She mewled, her eyes heavy with lust. She wanted it but I wouldn’t give it to her until she begged.  
“Tell me you want it baby girl,” I spoke softly, my lips next to her ear.   
“Mmm I want it daddy so badly, please fuck me,” she purred.  
I pushed myself into her slowly so she could feel every inch of me. Roxy clung to my shoulders, moaning as I bottomed out. I started a fast and hard punishing pace, pinning her down to the table with a soft thud.

Roxy locked her legs around my waist, forcing me deeper. I kept her pinned to the table by her wrists, her back occasionally arching. She cursed, her eyes closing as she lost herself to the pleasure. Her walls hugged my cock perfectly as I continued to pound into her. The table rattled a little at my pace not that either of us seemed bothered. Roxy’s moans continued to get louder and needier. I freed one of her wrists only to tear open the front of her corset. I leaned down and sucked a purple mark of my own into her pale flesh. I’m sure Gwen would see them later. She whined, arching into me. I littered her chest and shoulders in marks before taking a nipple between my teeth.

Roxy moaned my name, her walls starting to clench around me. I reached between us and began slowly rubbing her clit. Roxy was practically a panting, writhing mess by now, unable to form coherent words.   
“Do you want to cum baby girl?” I asked.  
“Yes, please daddy,” she breathed.  
“Do you promise to be a good girl?”  
“Yes daddy.”  
I applied more pressure to her clit and after a few more thrusts she reached her climax, crying out my name as her back arched off the table. 

I reached my own a little after, letting out a string of curse words as I emptied myself. We remained still for a little while, breathing heavily. I slowly pulled out, grabbing a clean dishcloth and cleaning both of us up. Roxy climbed down from the table and kissed my cheek.   
“I suppose I should let you get back to work,” she spoke.  
“I thought you wanted to go over the will with me?”  
“Oh, sweetheart that was just an excuse to get you here and prove a point, which is that you really can’t resist me.”

I frowned, “so you used me?”  
“Yeah. Now if you'll excuse me I need to shower, Gwen would hate it if I tasted of you.”  
I scoffed, “good thing I was heading to the precinct.”  
Roxy laughed, “you need evidence remember. All you'll do is raise suspicion, not that it'll matter soon.”  
I turned and left, getting into my car. Before I could start the engine, my phone rang. Simon. I answered and put the phone to my ear.  
“What is it?” I asked.  
“You're gonna wanna see this.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got back to the office where Simon had laid out a bunch of papers on my desk. He'd definitely done his research. Across my desk were various murder cases most of them unsolved. They all had one thing in common though, the first name of the victim's wife. Roxy. So, she travelled around, married rich guys before murdering them and nobody had caught her yet? She either was really good or the cops were super dumb. I noticed a mug shot of Gwen, apparently, she'd been locked up a few times for violence only to be bailed out soon after. 

Well shit. Simon looked at me and frowned, “you didn’t go to the precinct, did you?”  
“No I didn’t.”  
“You went to see her, didn’t you?”  
I nodded.  
“Jesus man your fucking pussy whipped. That must be some good pussy if you went back after she told you she killed her husband.”  
“First thing tomorrow we'll go to the precinct. Get this psycho bitch locked up.”


End file.
